Nuevos problemas, Viejos enemigos
by Arcangel de luz
Summary: Secuela de Dejando la friendzone, el mal ha regresado a Ooo, una gran guerra esta por venir y nuestros heroes estan listos, para volver a la accion como en los viejos tiempo, ¿quien ganara la batalla? sera ¿el bien? o ¿el mal?, pero la verdadera pregunta es,... sera.. ¿Hora de Aventura?, te invito a saber el desenlace de esta increible historia...
1. Mala señal

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

Capítulo 1: Mala señal (Finn y Rottebot se enfrentan a sus nuevos enemigos y logran escapar)

A la mañana siguiente Finn, se preparó física y mentalmente, para tratar de impedir ese sueño, mientras Marceline llevo a sus hijos a ver a su tío Jake….

F: muy bien todo listo (preparando sus cosas y de pronto suena el teléfono)…. Bueno

Dp: Finn ¿Qué bueno que contestas?, nos acaban de informar que la cuidad de los magos, está siendo brutalmente atacada, por favor ve a detenerlos, te mandare a Rottebot, para que te ayude

F: no se preocupe, Dp me encargare de eso (preparando todo sale corriendo de su casa hacia la ciudad de los magos)

Después de un rato, observa que en verdad no exageraba en lo más mínimo en verdad la cuidad estaba brutalmente devastada hasta que vio humo saliendo de un gran santuario y corrió de inmediato (Maga Cazadora será "MG")

Mg: Finn que bueno que te veo, pero no en estas circunstancias

F: maga ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mg: unos forajidos, vinieron y atacaron todo, intentamos detenerlo, pero vencieron a los guardias, sin batallar, después entraron en ese templo, que es sagrado, ningún mago tenemos, permitido entrar, pero tu si puedes.

F: ¿que hay dentro?

Mg: una gran fuerza, que nos da más poder en esta ciudad, solo hay una entra y una salida

F: no se diga más, los detendré, mientras tú vigila, que no escapen

Mientras Finn entra al templo, los villanos ya tenían ese mineral, en una bolsa

E3: listo, vámonos

F: eso no es tuyo, deja eso ahora, (dijo bravamente)….no lo repetiré

E4: ¿quién lo dice? (sale detrás de Finn sin darse cuenta y de un golpe lo saca volando contra una pared)

F: rayos, enserio son fuertes y agiles (aguantando el dolor)

Los malos se unieron para pelar contra Finn, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ellos..

RB: esa es una pelea muy injusta no (Rottebot, será"RB")

E3: esto será…. (Voltea a ver a E4, con una mirada de diversión)

E4: muy emocionante (con una mirada muy sádica)

RB: prepárate Finn, recuerda tu entrenamiento, esto será muy tenso….. (Dijo serio)

F: pero también algo divertido

E3 y E4 se miran y hacen una seña de complicidad, sacaron unas espadas de color oscuro atacando a toda velocidad cada lado, E3 ataca a Finn y E4 contra rottebot

E3: mira humano ¿si te quieres hacer el héroe, elegiste un mal momento?

F: y ustedes eligieron un mal momento, para su robo

E3: tenemos muchos planes, lástima que no te invitamos en ellos (chocando espada)

F: lastima, que ustedes no saldrán de estos vivos (contraatacando)

E3: si así lo quieres (respondiendo secamente), así será (levanta sus manos y lanza poderosos ataques)

F: rayos…. (Cubriéndose de cada ataque, hasta que uno logra darle)… diablos (presionando una herida en su brazo)… bastardo, pagaras (se cubre detrás de una gran roca, porque le siguen arrogan ataques muy poderosos)…. Eso es todo

E3: ha, ha. Ha….. Bromeas, esto apenas está empezando, pero no quiero acabarte tan rápido, me diviertes, escoria

Aun lado de ellos está la otra pelea

E4: Se una buena máquina y apágate ¿quieres? (dice groseramente y lanzando un poderoso espadazo)

RB: estuvo cerca (con un ligero rasguño en la cara)

E4: para ser una máquina, no eres tan lenta (sarcásticamente)

RB: seré viejo, pero tengo más experiencia que tu muchacho, (atacando) que no tienes experiencia en ningún combate y eso te vuelve un tonto hablador

E4: que máquina, tan más grosera, tendré que cortarte en pequeños pedazos, para que te tragues esas horribles palabras

RB: parece que sigo en pie (salta y lo ataca con una velocidad que logra dejarle una marca)….je, je,

E4: eso fue todo maquinita (levanta su mano y lanza poderosos ataques de ráfagas explosivas, no le dan, pero lo saca volando)….. Vamos levántate (se acerca hasta quedar frente a el)…. No me ibas a enseñar una lección… (Lo patea)

RB: eso es todo (intentando levantarse, pero otra vez fue pateado)… ahhh! (dolor)

E4: no eres maquina… (Lo levanta contra la pared)…. Ni siquiera un digno oponente (clavándole la espada en el pecho)

RB: ahhh!... (Mucho dolor)…error (como es parte máquina, su sistema le advierte)…error…

Finn ve como su amigo está sufriendo e intenta ayudarlo

F: oye déjalo (advirtiendo a E4)

E3: tú no vas a ninguna parte, (atacando)

F: plan B …(corriendo a toda velocidad, espera que le dé dispare una ráfaga, cuando lo hace, contraataca y le arroga su espada a E3 dándole ligeramente)….. Que lo dejes (impactándose contra E4, arrojándolo lejos)….. Tranquilo amigo, te pondrás bien….(le saca la espada)….. Resiste

E4: (se levanta) vaya… mucha diversión, pero se acabó el tiempo (mirando a E3) es hora de irnos….

E3: ¿Qué?!,.. ¿Tan pronto?, bueno es una lástima (levanta su brazo y lanza varias ráfagas al techo hasta que se derrumbe)…..listo… (Diciendo una palabra) " **peribit** " (en latín significa desaparecer) (una oscura niebla los cubre, haciéndolos desaparecer)

F: no escaparan (sosteniendo a su amigo)

E3: tranquilo humano, todo a su tiempo (desaparece)

El templo se estaba derrumbando y Finn debía sacar a su amigo de ahí, si no, ya sabemos lo que pasara, ambos lograron salir apenas de ahí y puro humo salía Mg, vio cuando salieron y corre a ayudarlos

Mg: ¿qué paso ahí dentro?

F: no eran unos ladrones, cualquiera, y sabían a lo que venían, peleamos, pero no pelearon muy justo que digamos (mostrando su herida y señalando a su amigo), derribaron el techo y lograron escapar

Mg: dame tu brazo (pone una sustancia en la herida y la cubre con un pedazo de hierba)… esto te ayudara, no puedo hacer mucho por tu amigo, porque es robot, no le serviría de nada, pero (saca una piedra mágica)…..puedo mandarte al Dulce Reino (rompiendo la piedra en el suelo, se abre un portal)..

F: gracias (lo ayuda a levantarse)…yo me encargo de el

Mg: bueno, yo buscare otras respuestas, si encuentro algo te avisar, suerte… (Sale corriendo al bosque)

F: tranquilo amigo, te ayudare (caminando al portal)

RB: tranquilo, fin, aun no me he ido (con un pequeño tic) (cruza el portal)

Tras haber cruzado el portal, ellos se encontraron con otra escena, pues el DR (Dulce Reino será "DR") estaba una parte en ruinas, igual que en la cuidad de los magos

F: no puede ser (mirando atónito)

RB: entonces nos engañaron, (saliendo chispas)….

F: eso, parece (entra la DR y busca a DP)…

Ment: Joven Finn!, Que bueno verlo… (Mira a RB), permítanos ayudarle con su amigo (dando un chiflido, viene unos asistentes médicos), ayúdenlo a reponerse por favor (se llevan a RB)

F: mentita, ¿Qué paso en este sitio? Y ¿dónde está DP?

Ment: no se lo imagina, la Dp estas ayudando a los heridos junto con la señorita Marceline

F: ¿Qué?, por favor dime que ellas están bien

Ment: no se preocupe ellas están bien, acompáñeme

Mientras ellos se dirigen con las chicas, en otro sitio muy alejado de ahí algo mas ocurría muy oscuro...

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí termino este cap., si les gusto o quieren decir algo, por favor dejar comentarios, les deseo mucho bien….. Hasta el siguiente cap.


	2. Doble ataque

Capítulo 2: Doble ataque (otros enemigos destrozan el dulce reino y roban el artefacto catalizador)

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic. , por cierto la historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Pendleton Ward.

(Como recordaremos en el cap. Anterior, los hechos ocurridos aquí serán mientras Finn estaba en la cuidad de los magos)

Mientras Marceline y los niños están con el tío Jake

J: Niños!, compórtense (advirtiéndoles)

Ch: (Charlie)… dile a TV, que no se coma, mis galletas

TV: Eso es mentira (masticando)….. Son mías…(mordiendo otra galleta)….mmm

Ch: ¿Dónde dice tu nombre? (molesta)

TV: Aquí, (lamiendo la galleta)…. Y aquí…. (Mordiéndola)

J: TV, mejor has lo que dice tu hermana o no te gustara

TV: Ha, ella no me hará nada (pose de valiente)

CH: Cruzaste la línea!…. (Se hace gigante y lo aplasta de una pisada)…entiendes, que no debes comerte lo que no es tuyo (ve que de su pie sale el brazo de TV y le señala de ok, se encoje y le regresa las galletas)

TV: tómalas y déjame con vida… (Sale corriendo lejos)

J: (con la mano en la cara).. Hay que muchachitos….

M: se nota que te diviertes mucho

J: Ha, ¿Cómo les va a ustedes?, ¿no has hecho nada malo a mi hermanito verdad?

M: Bien, se puede decir, y si le he hecho de todo y el a mi… (El comentario pone rojo a Jake)…JeJe

J: Aléjate satanás (haciendo una cruz con sus dedos)…. Ya le quitaste lo puro a él, Noooo!

M: Grosero (voltea a ver a sus hijos, están tranquilos hablando con Jake Jr., de pronto recibe un mensaje de DP), niños tengo que salir un momento, cuiden a su tío Jake y no le causen problemas, ya está viejo (lo dice bromeando)

J: oye, no soy tan viejo, todavía puedo estirarme y moverme (se estira para tocar el techo y le truena la espalda)…. Hay mi espalda… (Pone pose de viejito)… maldita edad…

M: decías algo…. (Sobándose las cienes).. Vuelvo pronto, (sale de la casa y va al DR pronto)

Men: Señorita Marceline, que bueno que está aquí, la princesa a espera (la lleva hasta el laboratorio)…. DP( toca)…la señorita Abader ha llegado..

DP: déjala pasar, gracias mentita, puedes retirarte (esta con un experimento)

M: bien, para que me necesitas, se puede saber…

DP: Si mira esto, (saca un fragmento del meteoro y lo pone en la mesa)

M: ¿Qué tiene?, ¿eso es tan importante, para lo que me llamaste?

DP: solo mira, (saca un martillo y lo golpe, pero el martillo se rompe), inténtalo tu (le pasa otro martillo)

M: Wow, ¿pero no golpeaste con fuerza?, ya lo veras (con mucha fuerza golpe esa cosa, pero también se simpe y ella se queda templando por la vibración que se produjo)

DP: no es lo único, mira esto saca 2 frascos uno con un ácido muy potente y otro con nitrógeno líquido, muy letal con unas pinzas lo pone en ambos frascos, pero nada paso)…ves lo que te dijo esa cosa no es normal, resiste bastante

M: muy bien, me dejaste sin palabras (literalmente)

DP: ahora te seguiré contando (fue interrumpida por una gran explosión)

Mentita entra corriendo a la sala

Ment: Princesa, una gran explosión ocurrió en los laboratorios subterráneos, se ha detectado a un intruso

Dp: Queeeee!, (alterada), rápido manda refuerzos a la zona

Ment: en seguida, alteza

M: ¿qué hay exactamente hay?

DP: de todo, proyectos sin terminar, armas poderosas y mas

M: eso no suena bien

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios subterráneos, un ser había dejado un rastro de seres inconscientes

E5: (silbando)….. Vaya (topa con una caja fuerte muy grande), lotería (destruyendo la caja)…..

Toma el rayo catalizador y lo guarda en su bolsa, escucha unos pasos y son unos guardias bananas

GB: usted no tiene autorización de estar aquí, por las leyes que a rompido, usted queda arrestado

E5: qué lindo, pero te daré la oportunidad de que te muevas o (tomando un objeto de su bolso) verán

GB: atrápenlo….

Tan rápido como comenzó, término, E5 era más fuerte y astuto, arrojándoles ese objeto, que era explosivo, pero rápidamente llegaron la DP y M

DP: ¿oye tú?, quien seas, no tienes por qué estar aquí

M: tu?..(Recordó el sueño que tuvo, sin decir nada se lanzó sobre el con su hacha, haciéndole una pequeña marca)

E5: al fin, buen entretenimiento, por aquí (chocando espadas y puños), miren preciosas, si creen que soy como los demás villanos que no golpea, se equivocan (dándole un fuerte golpe a Marceline en la cabeza)

DP: (tomando un láser que había por ahí, dispara contra él)…..

E5: tantas ganas tienes de morir, pues tengo para las dos,

Esta pelea, se ponía muy reñida, pero mientras más peleaban, mas destrozaban todo hasta que finalmente uno tiene que ganar

E5: (tomando unos frascos, los revolvió todos y algo comenzó a ocurrir)

Dp: Marceline cúbrete

M: pero que (lo que él hizo fue una luz muy potente, casi igual al sol, más que suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate) Aaaaaaahhhhh

E5: (corre hacia Marceline y de un golpe la avienta contra un muro)…. Débil (recibe un disparo de DP), a sigues con vida (caminando hacia ella

DP: (sigue disparándole, pero es tomada del cuello, con fuerza y lentamente siendo levantada)….. awgg, suéltame…. (Golpeándolo)…..

E5: cállate, per&$, (la sujeto con tanta fuerza que se estaba poniendo morada, cuando estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, la soltó) esto es lo mejor que este reino, puede ofrecerme,…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa peribit (desaparece)

Inmediatamente llega Ment con refuerzos, llevándose a ambas chicas a la enfermería, también se le informo a Finn del estado de Marceline

Dentro del Hospital

Las chicas despertaban poco a poco

Mama, mama solo se escuchaban esas palabras y Marceline abrió los ojos vio a fin junto a sus hijo

Fi: mama, (dándole un ramo de flores rojas) ¿Quién te hizo esto?

S: Lo pagara

M: niños, prométanme que no se meterán en esto y se cuidaran

S: no te dejare así, encontrare al te hiso esto, vamos Fi

Fi: espérame

F: ¿qué paso?

M: todo paso muy rápido, el enemigo era fuerte, malo, feo y astuto… y logro escapar

F: también a ti?

M: a que te refieres?

F: Que también nuestros criminales escaparon, y eran buenos

M: 2 atracos al mismo tiempo

F: demasiada casualidad, por ahora, descansa, hablaremos, cuando te repongas, (dándole un beso), si me necesitas, no estaré lejos

M: gracias héroe

Con la Dulce Princesa ya despierta

Ment: alteza, revisamos el inventario y ya sabemos que se llevaron

Dp: que mentita?

Ment: un rayo catalizador

Dp: eso no tiene lógica, por que llevarse algo tan simple, bueno muchas gracias

Ment: le mantendré informada, si encontramos más información

Mientras tanto en la cueva del mal, muy lejos del DR...

E1: ¿y bien, tienen todo?

E3 y E4: nuestra parte esta lista, (entregando lo obtenido)

E5: la caza no estuvo mal (entregando el rayo)

E2: bien comienza la segunda fase, el fuego, comienza a propagarse y pronto ardera todo…

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí termino este cap., si les gusto o quieren decir algo, por favor dejar comentarios, les deseo mucho bien….. Hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
